


Son altesse

by tipitina



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Mass Effect Andromeda
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: C’était probablement le secret le moins bien gardé de la galaxie : Pathfinder et Charlatan, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage dans les petits papiers de l’Histoire.





	Son altesse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



C’était probablement le secret le moins bien gardé de la galaxie. Tout le monde était au courant, des dealers de la vallée de Kurinth aux marchands d’Aya. Après tout, il valait mieux faire l’amour que la guerre et six cents ans d’hibernation ne changeait pas la passion de tout un peuple pour les ragots et les commérages. Ça  jasait toujours dans les couloirs et entre deux data cores, mais pas de gros titres sur le couple de l’année. Après tout, Pathfinder et Charlatan, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage dans les petits papiers de l’Histoire. 

C’est ce que Reyes se disait souvent. C’est ce qui lui avait fait envoyer un petit clin d’œil avant de disparaître lors de la Victoire avec une grand V. Le contrebandier pouvait difficilement se saisir du héros devant tous ces regards avides de se poser sur Scott. On était bien loin des grands classiques galactiques de son enfance. Et puis après tout, il n’avait pas l’habitude de s’attacher aussi facilement. 

D’où le dépassement de sa limite auto-imposée de trois verres pendant les heures de travail. Il bascula la tête en arrière et regarda le plafond du Tartarus pour y trouver les réponses.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait? s’exclama Keema en rentrant en trombes dans l’arrière-salle.

Reyes ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce n’était vraiment pas la première fois qu’il l’entendait, celle-là. Il finit par se redresser et observa Keema, les bras croisées sur la poitrine. Sa colère amusée était presque palpable.

— Tu vas devoir être plus précise si tu veux que je te réponde.   
— Quatre de nos satellites pirates et une garnison se sont fait annihiler du côté de Faross.   
— Et ?  
— C’est la troisième fois en cinq cycles ! Tu as mis Sa Majesté Ryder en rogne !  
— Je croyais que le roi de Kadara, c’était moi.

Keema le dévisagea en silence avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Premièrement, je ne suis pas sûr que Scott apprécierait qu’on le fasse passer pour la Reine de Kadara. Deuxièmement, pourquoi ce serait de ma faute?

Keema aurait haussé un sourcil si elle avait anatomiquement pu, Reyes en était certain. Elle s’assit confortablement face à lui et se saisit de la bouteille qu’il avait ramené avec lui en arrivant. Il n’aimait pas quand elle l’inspectait comme si elle pouvait lire ses secrets sur son visage.

— Ça fait sept cycles maintenant que la Victoire a été proclamée. Tu es repassé par Meridian ?   
— Non.   
— Je vois. Ne pense-tu pas qu’il serait peut-être temps de convenir d’un rendez-vous avec Sa Majesté ? Tu es pitoyablement déprimant, Reyes ! Passe une visio, prends une navette et va t’envoyer en l’air, déclara-t-elle en buvant une gorgée directement au goulot. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre d’avantages de ressources parce que tu fais l’imbécile. 

Reyes la regarda partir du coin de l’oeil. Il aurait juré que la porte s’était refermé derrière elle d’un bruit encore plus sec que d’habitude, comme pour enfoncer le clou. Il se passa rageusement la main dans les cheveux et relança son omnitool.

**;-)**

                                             De : Reyes Vidal  
                                             A : Scott

                                            _Il y a des hommes parfaits aux quatre coins du monde, dommage que la galaxie n’ait pas d’angle._

Il envoya son mail et laissa sa tête partir en arrière contre le mur. Tant pis pour la bosse. 

***

Il ne se jeta pas vers son terminal dès son arrivée dans ses quartiers. Ç’aurait été indigne d’un homme peu recommandable mais néanmoins aussi puissant que lui. Il posa son arme sur le bureau, défit son col et se précipita. Quand même un peu de maîtrise.

**:-/**

                                             De : Ryder  
                                             A : Reyes

                                              _Je suis arrivé aux confins d’Heleus et je n’ai pas trouvé d’homme parfait. Des ketts, par contre..._

Il se permit un sourire.

**Dans ce cas…**

****De : Reyes Vidal  
                                              A : Scott

                                              _Je serais ravi d’assurer l’intérim. Tu es beau, tu me donnes ton perso ?_

La réponse fut quasiment immédiate.

**=.=**

                                              De : Ryder  
                                              A : Reyes

                                              _Toi et ta drague à deux crédits. TMPST-COM-PTFDR01_

Reyes éclata de rire et alla prendre une douche, fier de lui. Il hurla au contact de l’eau glacée contre sa peau, sauta hors de la salle de bain et manqua de s’éclater par terre. Il soupira. Certes, il avait rétabli la communication, mais il était loin d’être tiré d’affaires. Scott avait un allié de poids qui se faufilait partout. Y compris dans la plomberie.


End file.
